


La trampa

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Tortura, Violacion, advertencias al final, oscuro y retorcido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Rafael no se interesa por el detective Carisi. Sonny es otra historia.





	La trampa

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Espero vivir mucho tiempo más porque si me muero después de haber escrito esto, me voy al infierno de una. Esta es una versión murderhusbands de barisi que me empezó a dar vueltas el año pasado y ya que estoy publicando historias pendientes, bueno, acá estamos.
> 
> Hago presente que no condono las acciones descritas en esta historia en la vida real. 
> 
> Advertencias spoilerosas al final.
> 
> Palabras: 1100+

El detective Carisi insiste en buscar jurisprudencia para cada caso que Barba lleva a juicio, en prepararse como si fuera a examinarlo en vez de ser un colega, en entrometerse en cada detalle y hacer preguntas.

Sonny le sonríe a sus testigos y reza por sus víctimas, le lleva café a Rafael todos los días y alimenta a la unidad.

Rafael no se interesa por el detective Carisi. Sonny es otra historia.

*

Un hombre bien vestido le pide una dirección a un muchacho, a plena luz del día, en cualquier ciudad. La mayoría no recuerda ni siquiera eso cuando despiertan, doce o dieciocho horas después, con una botella de agua en el velador, algunos con unos billetes enrollados.

Rafael Barba no es ese hombre bien vestido. El cazador no tiene nombre.

*

La unidad celebra una condena estrecha en un bar. Carisi no le invita un trago, pero Rafael lo nota nervioso. Un día de estos, Sonny va a atreverse a invitarlo a salir.

Esta noche, con un par de tragos en el cuerpo y borracho de victoria en su elemento, el cazador quiere salir, hundir sus dientes en la piel de su presa, marcarle las caderas con sus manos.

Sonny hace bien en dudar, Rafael no sabe quién aceptaría su invitación.

*

Rafael toma un par de días libres varias veces al año. Nadie sabe dónde va exactamente, sus amigos piensan que se dedica a coquetear y beber en lugares exóticos, como en todas sus vacaciones. Carmen parece creer que tiene una aventura.

En realidad, se pierde a sí mismo cada vez, pierde la armadura de civilidad. Es la única manera de encontrarse a sí mismo, de encontrar su verdadero placer.

Caza. Marca. Posee.

No le interesa quedarse a observar los despojos.

*

Carisi se queda a trabajar hasta tarde, se ve agotado. Rafael no le comenta a Olivia, todos están cansados. El caso es terrible: dos cadáveres de mujeres jóvenes en Central Park, una de ellas desaparecida hace una semana y no encuentran a la segunda en ninguna base de datos.

Su detective se queda trabajando tiempo extra, después que sus colegas se van a ver a sus hijos, después que Fin se rinde por el día.

Un día de estos, el exceso de compasión de Sonny va a pasarle la cuenta.

*

El cazador está temblando de emoción. Rafael Barba considera sus opciones.

Está en un bar en Miami, disfrutando el paisaje antes de elegir una nueva presa. Sonny Carisi acaba de saludarlo con un whisky en la mano.

\- Creí que estabas en una conferencia. Carmen dijo que ibas a Boston.

Tiene un plan, un itinerario. La ciudad está rebosante de estudiantes en vacaciones de primavera. Aun así, la única presa que quiere está frente a él. Si echa la pastilla de emergencias en su cerveza, Sonny ni siquiera recordará haberlo encontrado.

*

Rafael despierta con dolor. Algo. ¿Su brazo? Intenta mirar y no puede moverse. Siente algo húmedo. Sangre, reconoce el olor. Su sangre.

\- Trataste de drogarme, Rafael. Tsk.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – logra decir. 

Esto es lo que ha temido siempre, tiene una respuesta preparada, claro. Tiene que organizarse. Deseaba a Carisi, pero temía su reacción, hombre católico y heterosexual y eso.

Algo anda mal.

No está en una estación de policía. Está acostado en… ¿una camilla? ¿una colchoneta? Piernas amarradas, no lleva pantalones. Su camisa está abierta. Brazos atados a la camilla. La cabeza sujeta con una correa.

\- Tomé algo de tu escritorio hace meses. – Carisi de pie junto a él, un cuchillo en la mano, lo mira a los ojos. – En tu departamento, de ese cajón escondido. Pensé que eras más inteligente, ¿cómo se te ocurre guardar souvenirs?

\- ¿Sonny?

Carisi le acaricia el pecho, el estómago, se muerde el labio y parece considerar algo. Rafael le sigue la mirada a sus calzoncillos.

\- Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? – una mano en su pecho, en su estómago, en su sexo. - ¿Cuántos días crees que tenemos? Yo creo que por lo menos tres, vamos a divertirnos.

*

Rafael pide, suplica, ruega. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, la luz artificial no lo deja dormir, Carisi lo mantiene desorientado con música tropical en los audífonos y un vibrador en el culo. Rafael no ha parado de suplicar desde que despertó, antes que Sonny le hiciera la mejor mamada de su vida, justo antes que lo preparara con los dedos y un dildo gigante. No se ha callado desde que empezó a cortarlo, desde que le colocó las pinzas en los pezones, desde que lo quemó con un cigarrillo, desde que se corrió dentro de él, desde… 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Ninguna de sus heridas es mortal. Le ha hecho un poco más daño de lo que él hace a sus presas, pero este no es Sonny Carisi en una misión justiciera este es un depredador. 

Carisi lo azota con una paleta entre el culo y la pierna. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Lo ha hecho antes…

\- Las víctimas de Central Park, ¿fuiste tú? – le pregunta apenas Sonny le quita los audífonos, quién sabe para qué.

\- Bien. – le acerca una botella de agua, Rafael casi se ahoga bebiendo. – Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta sin que tuviera que decírtelo. – con la otra mano lo acaricia, pero los dos saben que no va a endurecerse de nuevo. – Aunque, claro, tú no me observaste como yo a ti. 

\- ¿Cómo termina esto? ¿Vas a matarme?

\- ¿Crees que te mataría? Te adoro, Rafael, lo sabes.

Lo sabe.

*

Rafael Barba despierta en una habitación de Miami. Desnudo, desorientado y deshidratado. 

El informe médico reportará que fue violado varias veces en los dos días que no recuerda, detallará las heridas, abrasiones y quemaduras e indicará que se encontró semen de un hombre desconocido en su interior. Rafael va a temblar genuinamente cuando se lo digan, aunque esté casi seguro que Carisi no habría invitado a nadie más a su fiesta.

Olivia irá por él al hospital, con el corazón sangrando compasión y un patrón interestatal de ataques similares que el FBI ha recopilado en los últimos años. 

El fiscal le dirá que tome todo el tiempo que necesite, ofreciéndole un cambio a delitos económicos. Sus colegas lo mirarán con lástima.

Un mes después, en el ascensor de su edificio, su escolta nocturna se acercará más de lo necesario y en la cámara se verá como un gesto de afecto.

\- En cuarenta y cinco días, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo en Poughkeepsie. – le susurra Sonny. - Todos tus juguetes están en su lugar, Rafael.

*

Rafael no se deja engañar por el detective Carisi, es sólo la máscara que usa su Sonny.

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Rafael es un violador en serie, Sonny es un sicópata.


End file.
